This invention relates generally to recovery of metallic particles or heavy minerals, as for example prescious metal, from underground locations (as for example beneath overburden) that are extremely difficult to reach. Examples are metallic particles or heavy minerals trapped in deep cracks and crevices in hard, uneven bed rock beneath boulders and gravel deposits associated with stream beds. Also, heavy particles such as gold and platinum are difficult to remove from cracks and crevices, by suction methods alone, due to their weight.